¿Você sabe o exorcismo em latim?
by Kayano Kaoru
Summary: Muitos tem curiosidade em aprender o exorcismo e outras orações em latim. Vai que um dia, um amigo seu doido invoca um demônio e é possuido? Vamos nos prevenir!
1. Exorcismo (Latim)

Oie meu amigos!!!

Muitos fã de sobrenatural sempre tiverem curiosidade em saber o exorcismo em latim e outras orações no mesmo idioma. (Pelo menos eu sempre tive (*-*)/)

Sabendo disso eu fiz minhas pesquisas e começei a pôr em pratica minhas artes fãzassas de supernatural e trouxe para vocês algumas rezas e ritos para ajudarem vocês quando algum amigo ou conhecido fôr trouxa o suficiente para invocar espirito ou fazer pacto com demônio.

 **Exorcismo em latim**

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Iesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis. Non ultra audeas, serpens callidissime, decipere humanum genus, Dei Ecclesiam persequi, ac Dei electos excutere et cribrare sicut triticum. Imperat tibi Deus altissimus cui in magna tua superbia te similem haberi adhuc præsumas; qui omnes homines vult salvos fieri, et ad agnitionem veritatis venire (I Tim. II). Imperat tibi Deus Pater yj; imperat tibi Deus Filius; imperat tibi Deus Spiritus Sanctus Imperat tibi maiestas Christi, æternum Dei Verbum, caro factum qui pro salute generis nostri tua invidia perditi, humiliavit semetipsum factus obediens usque cui mortem (Phi.1. 11); qui Ecclesiam suam ædificavit supra firmam petram, et portas inferi adversus eam nunquam esse prævalituras edixit, cum ea ipse permansurus omnibus diebus usque ad consummationem sæculi (Matth. XXVIII, 20). Imperat tibi sacramentum Crucis, omniumque christianæ fidei Mysteriorum virtus. Imperat tibi excelsa Dei Genitrix Virgo Maria quæ superbissimum caput tuum a primo instanti immaculatæ suæ conceptionis in sua humilitate contrivit. Imperat tibi fides sanctorum Apostolorum Petri et Pauli, et cœterorum Apostolorum. Imperat tibi Martyrum sanguis, ac pia Sanctorum et Sanctarum omnium intercessio.

Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te per Deum vivum, per Deum verum, per Deum sanctum, per Deum qui sic dilexit mundum, ut Filium suum unigenitum daret, ut omnes qui credit in eum non pereat, sed habeat vitam æternam (Io. III): cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionis venenum propinare; desine Ecclesiæ nocere, et eius libertati laqueos iniicere. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis. Da locum Christo, in quo nihil invenisti de operibus tuis ; da locum Ecclesiæ uni, Sanctæ, Catholicæ, et Apostolicæ, quam Christus ipse acquisivit sanguine suo. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine Iesu, quem inferi tremunt, cui Virtutes cælorum et Potestates et Dominationes subiectæ sunt; quem Cherubim et Seraphim indefessis vocibus laudant, dicentes: Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth.

-Domine, exaudi orationem meam. – Et clamor meus ad te veniat. – Dominus vobiscum. – Et cum spiritu tuo.


	2. Exorcismo (tradução)

Gostaram do capítulo passado?? Muita gente deve ter ficado "wtf" sem entender NADA do latim!!

E como eu sei o que vocês sentem me bateu uma pena e por isso, eu troxe pra vocês a tradução do exorcismo do capítulo passado!!

 **Exorcismo em Português**

Te exorcizamos, todo espírito

imundo, toda potência satânica, toda incursão do adversário infernal, toda legião, toda congregação ou seita diabólica, pelo Nome e virtude de Nosso Senhor, Jesus Cristo, desprenda-te e fuja da Igreja de Deus, das almas criadas à imagem de Deus e redimidas pelo precioso sangue do Divino Cordeiro. i. Não te atrevas mais, Serpente de fogo, enganar o gênero humano, ou perseguir a Igreja de Deus, espreitar os eleitos de Deus ou joierá-los como trigo. Te ordena Deus Altíssimo, aquele a quem te julgas semelhante em tua soberba até agora; que a todos os homens deseja salvar e levar ao conhecimento da Verdade (Timóteo II). Te ordena Deus Pai, Deus Filho e Deus Espírito Santo. Te ordena a majestade de Cristo, Verbo eterno de Deus, que se fez carne para a salvação do nosso gênero perdido pela tua inveja, que humilhou a si mesmo e se fez obediente até a morte (Filipenses I, XI); que edificou Sua Igreja sobre a firme rocha, garantindo que as portas do Inferno jamais prevaleceriam contra ela, com ela permanecendo por todos os dias até a consumação dos séculos (Mateus, XXVIII, 20). Te ordena o Sacramento da Cruz e toda a vortude dos Mistérios da Fé Cristã. Te ordena a excelsa Mãe de Deus, a Virgem Maria, cuja Imaculada Concepção, em sua humildade, desde o primeiro instante, esmagou tua orgulhosíssima cabeça. Te ordena a Fé dos santos Apóstolos Pedro e Paulo e dos demais discípulos. Te ordena o sangue dos Mártires, bem como a pia intercessão de todos os Santos e Santas.

Portanto, dragão maldito e toda legião diabólica, te conjuramos por Deus vivo, por Deus verdadeiro, por Deus Santo, por Deus que tanto amou o Mundo que deu entregou seu Único Filho, para que todos os que nele cressem não morressem, mas que possuíssem a vida eterna (João III): cessa de enganar as criaturas humanas e de oferecer-lhes o veneno da eterna perdição; deixe de prejudicar a Igreja e de suscitar obstáculos à sua liberdade. Vai-te, Satanás, mentor e mestre de toda falácia, inimigo da salvação humana. Dá lugar a Cristo, no qual nenhuma de tuas obras se achou; dá lugar à Igreja Una, Santa, Católica e Apostólica, a qual o próprio Cristo, comprou com Seu Sangue. Humilha-te sob a poderosa mão de Deus; trema e fuja, diante do Santo e terrível Nome de Jesus, invocado por nós, pelo qual os infernos tremem, ao qual as Virtudes, Potestades e Dominações dos Céus são submissas; ao qual louvam, com voz incansável, os Querubins e Serafins, dizendo: Santo, Santo, Santo é o Senhor Deus dos Exércitos.

-Senhor, atende à minha oração. – Chegue a Vós o meu clamor. – O Senhor esteja convosco. – E com o teu espírito.


End file.
